This is a prospective trial of 60 subjects with HIV co-enrolled in clinical trials of highly active antiretroviral therapy (HAART) who are naive to HAART at study entry, and are positive for HCV RNA, and who have HIV-1 RNA plasma viral loads of > 2,5000 copies/ml. Naive is defined as never receiving, or receiving for a very limited time, specific active antiretroviral medications that have proven, sustained viral suppression below the limit of detection (500 copies/mL). Highly active antiretrovial therapy is defined as therapy which is likely to result in HIV-1 RNA plasma level to < 500 copies/mL for at least 16 weeks.